La Mejor Tarde de Todas
by Reira26
Summary: [LEMON] ¡Por todos los cielos! Lo habían hecho en la habitación de su hermano. El pánico se apoderó de ella por unos instantes... ¡Agh, que se fuera al diablo! Había pasado la mejor tarde de todas. [Pésimo título y summary]


Bueno, muchachos y muchachas… Llevó planeando esto desde hace como un mes, gracias a una conversación que tuve con alguien. Pero soy perezosa, el HibiMomo no está entre mis preferidos y otras razones que parecen (o son) excusas. No me termina de gustar, pero solo queda decir: _lo intenté_. Deben tener en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo un lemon, así que no es la maravilla; solo tengan un poco de paciencia con esta novata. Debo decir también que mientras lo escribía tuve que lavarme la cara como mil veces, dado a que me ponía roja y gritaba: "¡¿Qué carajos estoy escribiendo?!" a cada rato.

Aclaraciones: Esto es lemon, no está de demás, decirlo nuevamente. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, están advertidos de la novatada. No lo edité, pueden haber errores. Esto está dedicado a **Runo Cartwright**, gracias a ella escribí este fumadisimo one-shot nsfw. Runo, ojalá te guste, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no es lo mejor que puedas llegar a leer; aun así espero que te guste.

* * *

**La Mejor Tarde de Todas**

Había en el mundo, tan solo un par de cosas que Hibiya detestaba con toda su alma: unos, los gatos, especialmente los negros; dos, a Kisaragi Momo. A los felinos los odiaba por el vago recuerdo que le traían de Hiyori, y a la chica la aborrecía por tantas distintas y variadas razones que le tomarían días enteros enumerarlas todas. Sin embargo, la razón que encabezaría la interminable lista sería, por supuesto, su maldito trabajo como idol.

Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, él siempre estaba en el peor lugar, a la peor hora y momento con la rubia. La mayoría de las veces, si es que no todas, terminaban siendo perseguidos por una exorbitante cantidad de fanáticos de la joven. Ella, como siempre salía a correr, tomándolo de la muñeca y arrastrándolo por todo lugar al que le pareciera conveniente pasar. ¡Era como una secuestradora!

— Abuela—Dijo irritado y quedándose sin aire— ¿Podrías quitarte de encima mío? Me estás asfixiando.

— Disculpa Hibiya—Contestó apenada al ver con qué parte de su cuerpo lo ahogaba.

Después de la huida llegaron a casa de los Kisaragi. Escogieron la habitación de ex hikikomori, quien estaba en la base secreta, para esconderse. La ventana del cuarto daba directamente a la calle y, cuando los gritos de afuera se calmaron, ellos soltaron un largo y cansado suspiro. ¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a ella? Su trabajo era tan problemático, sus fans eran tan problemáticos, lo único que hacían eran meterla en innecesarios problemas. El niño a su lado estaba supremamente enojado.

— I-iré a hacer té— Se levantó y salió inmediatamente de los aposentos.

El menor se quedó atrás, observando con inquisidora mirada cada centímetro de la habitación. Según Kano, _esos_ videos o libros debían de estar escondidos por ahí, en algún lugar u otro. Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos, pero… Realmente quería saber qué clase de cosas veía Shintaro. A gatas buscó en los lugares que el rubio le comentó: bajo la cama, bajo el colchón, tras los libros de la biblioteca; pero no había nada. Desvió la mirada, solo quedaba un lugar, la computadora.

— O-oye Ene…— Llamó al lado del electrónico. Estaba apenado, pedirle esa clase de cosas a una chica; eso estaba entre las cosas que nunca debía contar. La pantalla se iluminó y en el medio estaba flotando la chica, quien le miraba con una sonrisa pícara—H-hola…

— ¿Estás seguro?—La de coletas aguantaba muy bien las ganas de reír, no querían que se enteraran de su presencia. El niño asintió avergonzado y ella suspiró—Está bien, pero recuérdalo, Imouto-san está abajo.

— Ya lo sé—Respondió altaneramente mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. El video escogido por Ene inició, y antes de que la susodicha se fuera murmuró: — Me tomará menos de lo que se demora un té en estar listo.

* * *

El corazón de Momo latía incesantemente. Sus mejillas pintadas de carmesí y las manos temblorosas eran signos de los nervios que ocasiona la presencia de la persona querida. Sentía un desagradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, pero especialmente, allí abajo, en su parte íntima. El agua en la tetera hirvió, por lo que el sonido chirriante que esta ocasionaba la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Torpemente vertió el agua en las tazas con hierba que había dispuesto con anterioridad. Las puso sobre una bandeja y subió las escaleras intentando no hacer desastres.

— Hibiya, tengo el… — Apenas abrió la puerta una almohada impactó en su rostro, ocasionando que cayera al piso y derramara todo.

— ¡Abuela!— Gritó asustado, la idol no lo veía porque estaba acostada, aun recuperándose por el golpe y la caída— ¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar?

— ¿Ha? ¡Pero si esta es mi casa!— Contraatacó irguiéndose para sentarse apropiadamente— Además…

Y no se vio en la capacidad de continuar con su reclamo, pues el erecto miembro de niño estaba frente a sus narices. Y a cada segundo que pasaba incrementaba su tamaño, pues el castaño estaba usando su poder para fijarse en las bragas de la idol, quien cerró inmediatamente las piernas al darse cuenta de la desvergonzada posición en la que se encontraba. Giró la mirada al computador, donde la película para mayores de edad todavía estaba proyectándose, y clavó los ojos en el menor quien, al igual que ella, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

La mujer se puso en gatas y comenzó a acercársele con pasos dubitativos. Hibiya cubrió con las manos su parte intima e intentó vestirse apropiadamente, pero estaba tan duro que ya comenzaba a doler. La idol se le acercó un poco más, curvando los labios de una extraña manera, lo cual le daba un mal presentimiento. Estaba a punto de llorar por la inmensa vergüenza que sentía, pero Momo intentó calmarle con una sonrisa que, más que consoladora, era lasciva. Era la perversión pedófila de la chica una de las muchas razones por la cuales la odiaba.

— ¿Q-qué diablos haces abuela?— Intentaba parecer fuerte, pero se estaba quebrando, no duraría mucho más con la respiración de la joven chocando contra su miembro.

— Cállate— E introdujo de golpe la extensión completa en su boca.

El niño dio un respingo y arqueó la espalda extasiado por la sensación de la cálida humedad envolviendo la parte más sensible de su ser. La juguetona lengua femenina recorriendo todo su miembro le enviaba corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, haciéndole jadear. El rápido vaivén ocasionó que el niño comenzara a gemir ruidosamente, otorgándole placer a la joven con sus llamados desesperados.

La tomó de la cabeza para mantenerla en su tarea, aunque se la facilitó iniciando a mover sus caderas. El miembro crecía y palpitaba dentro de su boca a un ritmo incontrolable; señal del inmenso placer en que estaba Hibiya. El susodicho apretó a la joven más hacia su cuerpo y se corrió al tiempo que gruñía un improperio. Se despegó de la idol y cayó al piso en medio de jadeos. La chica se tapó la boca con la mano y, aguantando las lágrimas, ingirió todo el semen que el chiquillo había soltado. El sabor era desagradable, pero no le importaba.

A gatas se le acercó al niño, quien se incorporó sobre uno de sus codos para observar sus movimientos, y se le sentó encima, quedando sus sexos separados únicamente por la fina y húmeda tela de las bragas rosas. El miembro crecía y palpitaba contra su intimidad ¡Cómo la estaba enloqueciendo! Se le lanzó y apresó la pequeña boca con sus labios, introduciendo al tiempo la lengua. Él gimió ahogadamente y correspondió el salvaje gesto con la inexperiencia de un adolescente en su primer beso.

El roce de sus sexos, los gemidos y gritos perdidos en aquel pasional beso, el calor de los cuerpos, las oleadas de nuevos y electrizantes sentimientos; todo era increíblemente perfecto. Se separaron, unidos aun por un finillo hilo de saliva que se fue consumiendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Estabilizó su ritmo respiratorio ¡Porque necesitaría la mayor cantidad de aire posible! Infló sus pulmones con oxigeno y se abalanzó para besarla con más brusquedad aun, sosteniéndola del trasero y pegándola más a su propio cuerpo para que sintiera su necesitada virilidad en crecimiento.

La idol gimió extasiada y lo recostó con urgencia en el piso sin soltar su boca. Tomó una de las manos del chico y la guió hasta uno de sus pechos. Él inició a masajear los grandes senos de su compañera, con tal brusquedad que, a pesar de sentirse condenadamente bien, la rubia gruñó por el dolor. Aunque su mente se encontraba nublada y su raciocinio iba quedando en una impenetrable nebulosa, la poca consciencia que le restaba le hacía dar cuenta de un grandioso descubrimiento: él odia y ama a Kisaragi Momo.

— Tch abuela— Refunfuñó separándose de ella. Giró la cabeza para esconder su ya muy notorio sonrojo— Me duele la espalda de estar en el piso. Vamos a-

— ¡Sí!— Gritó con el rostro teñido de carmesí y voz alegre se puso de pie.

El niño la guió hasta la cama después de deshacerse de sus propios pantalones. La recostó en el lecho con urgencia y se le montó encima. La besó desenfrenadamente mientras bajaba con torpeza la cremallera del buzo. Lo mandó a un punto desconocido y se separó para observar la magnífica obra que eran los pechos de la idol. Hizo una mueca… Ese maldito sostén le quitaba valor a la pintura. Desabrochó el sujetador y lo botó valiéndole cinco dónde caía. Tomó los desnudos pechos con ambas manos y se hundió en ellos, sintiendo el aroma de la chica emanar fuertemente.

Mordió el pezón de uno de los senos, halándolo y luego acariciándolo cuidadosamente con la lengua en una excitante tortura. Hizo lo mismo con el otro, sintiéndose superior con los respingos que daba la mujer y los gritos que ahogaba con mucho autocontrol. Sonrió para sus adentros y bajó de un solo tirón la falda y las bragas de la rubia, sorprendida por su brusquedad. La observó con frialdad; le encantaba su cuerpo, sus ojos perdidos en un mar de lujuria, sus mejillas sonrosadas por él.

La besó nuevamente, iniciando esta vez la excitante lucha de lenguas. Una de sus manos jugueteaba insistentemente con el pecho derecho, mientras la otra se encontraba ocupada dándole caricias provocantes en su intimidad. Estaba muy mojada y, gracias a las películas que Kano le había enseñado a lo largo de un mes, sabía que estaba haciendo un grandioso trabajo. La joven sentía el miembro del niño rozar contra su piel. Lo quería ¡Ya mismo!

— H-Hibiya— Llamó en medio de fuertes jadeos. Le desnudó la camisa que todavía tenía puesta. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos— P-por favor…

— Vaya que eres impaciente abuela— Comentó el castaño introduciendo de golpe tres dedos en su intimidad, arrancándole un gemido gutural. Inició un movimiento "adentro-afuera" que culminó en el primer orgasmo de la idol— Creo que ya está bien.

Sacó los dedos y lamió el líquido pegajoso y blanco que los cubría… El sabor de ella era delicioso. La rubia le miraba con una expresión avergonzada y lágrimas en los ojos. Infló los cachetes e intercambió en un rápido movimiento sus posiciones. Con sus poderes activados inconscientemente, la expresión de su rostro se volvió segura y confiada.

Tomó con la mano el miembro de su compañero y lentamente lo guió hasta la entrada de su intimidad. Tenía miedo, pero quería hacerlo; no sabía qué podría pasar de ahora en adelante, solo esperaba que fueran cosas buenas. Introdujo la extensión, sintiendo como se deslizaba dificultosamente por su interior. Era una sensación placentera y dolorosa.

— E-espera Momo— El menor intentó detenerla, llamándola por primera vez por su nombre. Sufría al ver la expresión de dolor y las lágrimas agolpándose en los ojos ambarinos de la jovencita.

— Está bien— Murmuró vagamente y le dio un suave beso antes de ser penetrada totalmente, rompiendo la barrera que la identificaba como virgen.

El dolor permanecía, se le tensaban todos los músculos y le dolía hasta la cabeza. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, notando lo bien que se sentía tenerlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Fue aumentando el ritmo, ayudado por las manos del niño en sus caderas. El susodicho invirtió posiciones y continuó aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas, encantadísimo con los fuertes gritos que la chica lanzaba en su nombre. El interior se iba haciendo más angosto, envolviéndolo más fuerte con sus cálidas paredes.

— ¡Maldición abuela!— Gritó al sentir que el interior de la chica no podía ser más apretado.

— ¡Hibiya!— Desgarró su garganta con el chillido que anunciaba su clímax. Encorvó la espalda con puro placer y la sensación de sus fluidos saliendo le pareció bastante gratificante.

— ¡Momo!— Salió del interior de la chica y terminó fuera de ella, pues algo de su raciocinio había vuelto para recordarle que era demasiado joven para tener hijos.

La chica laxó todos sus músculos y sonrió tontamente cuando él se recostó cansado a su lado. Ene apareció en una esquina de la computadora con disimulo, sonriendo tiernamente ante la imagen que tenía en frente. Si ellos se dieron o no cuenta valía cinco… De igual manera los molestaría con eso después. La mayor despeinó dulcemente al castaño, ganándose una mirada enojada acompañada de tiernas mejillas rojas.

— Te odio abuela— Y le dio un corto beso en el cachete.

— Y yo te amo más, Hibiya— La rubia se abrazó a él, luciendo una esplendorosa sonrisa.

El niño se quedó dormido al instante, agotado por la previa actividad física. Ella también sucumbía, más con la cálida respiración del castaño chocando sublimemente contra su piel. Realmente se estaba durmiendo, pero de golpe recordó algo… ¡La puta madre! ¡Estaban en la habitación de su hermano! El pánico se apoderó de ella, pero…

¡Que se fuera al diablo! Había pasado la mejor tarde de todas.

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer. Ojalá les haya gustado y recuerden comentar. (No tengo comentarios esta vez)

Saludos.

Reira26.


End file.
